bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TXNX1234/Agna, the Risen Flame
'*4 Tactition Agna' The first born child of Agni Empire, was different from the royal family, as she was born with black hair compared to her siblings. However in the youngest age mastered Veda fencing at the age of 12, being the first female and youngest Veda fencer. Aquiring the weapon art she modified to her own custom move set. Not only she was a great fighter she was a brilliant tactition, though no wars have occured she tends to hunt beasts in the most efficient ways. The generals praised the young princess, however she was never content with her achievements. "You have called? *Sigh* I'll help." "Power is what humans need, but I have no joy of obtaining strength." LS: Blitz-Krieg 15% boost to Parameter, combat stats are boosted for 3 turns(50% atk/def/rec) BB: Veda Slasher 15hit area of effect Boosts Atk/Def & minor damage reduction for 2 turns(100% atk/def, -10%Dmg ) '*5 Throned Queen Agna' As she grew older her military carreer became predictable, uninteresting, until she met a young knight who is very tenatious & seeks to become better knight, brought interest to the knight, though there was no documented evidence of her being love-struck, however it was written in Agna's buried diary that she amitted she loved the knight. After 5 years meeting the knight the two became married. During the time being her younger brother Orwen rose to the throne of emperor, however many was disappointed of the throne not given to Agna, she was instead was crowned queen and given territory next to the capital territory of Agni. "Being Empress wasn't my intention anyway, I finally found a purpose to live for!" "To be honest you don't have to call me queen, I'm just a wise at helping the people" "With my wisdom the people of Agni will become happy!" LS: Order of the Flame 20% parameter boost, combat stats are boosted for 3 turns(80% atk/def/rec) BB: Orderly Rule 20 hit Area of Effect combo, Boosts atk/def for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 1 turn(120%) '*6 Ruined Flame Agna' Though she ruled the land to favor the people, despair had struck her emotions, as her husband went missing while en route to her brother's request, her first child was kidnapped in front of her own eyes, though she was a skilled sword master, she was burdened by her second child's safety. With such misery she given the territory to her brother due to such tragedy to take in, she then left the palace to a cottage to raise her only child. "I guess life takes away happiness sometimes, I think I need a step back." "Why does this happen? Does fate dislike my existance?" "It's fine... I just need time to get over with it..." LS: Discord of the Mind 20% parameter boost, -10% damage reduction & atk/def/rec enhanced for 3 turns(90%) BB: Lost Heart 20 hit area of effect, boosts atk/def for 3 turns, reduces elemental damage for 2 turns(120%, -15%) SBB: Tinder of Hope 25 hit area of effect, boosts def/rec for 3 turns & slight chance to resist death-blows (120%, 10%) '*7 First Flame's Reincarnation Agna' After her last child's departre to venture the world she had visions of an ancient temple, without hesitation she ventured using fragments of vision in her dreams, until she reached the temple and soon aquired the strength of the First Ruler of Agni, Agna, she learnt her past life's wisdom and soon she found out her own brother caused her despairs, engulfed in anger she seeked her brother, for the brother he encountered Agna, soon they locked into battle, the fight ended as she plunged her blade into her brother's heart, after she calmed down, she felt shame to kill her brother and returned to her birthplace, as she arrived she met her younger brother wounded deeply, he to died within her grasp. Without regret she claimed the throne and held the empire intact, however she knew eventually they cannot hold the army of the gods any longer. She planned a desperate assault to the heart of the army, though she expected many soldiers of Agni to leave her, however the remaining soldiers who fought with the Empress followed her command and sent the survivors with a young soldier commanded to take lead of the remaining people and given him her own blade. During her march midst the forest she encountered a knight with a young swordsmen lying in the body, and realised the the knight was her missing husband, but her own child was lying dead. She attempted to comfort her husband but he did not recognise her, instead he wept. She left her husband continued onward to buy time for the refugees to escape. "I have learnt everything from my past, yet I do it again." "For the people of Agni, no for the everybody's life I will not hesitate to forfeit my own!" "If you are afraid of death then leave, this is for people like me whom wouldn't mind if they embrace it!" LS: Power of the First Flame 30% parameter boost, negates leader skill nullification, boosts battle stats significantly & reduces damage for 3 turns (130% atk/def/rec, -15%) ES: Divine Flame's Intervention All allies have chance to become resurrected multiple times(10%) but effect removed in colosseum. In colosseum when angel idol buff triggers from opponent, negate the effect & deal 100% of unit's HP at activated turn(can only apply to 1 unit per round & cannot be mitigated) BB: Last Assault 25 hit to all enemies, empowers allies scaling with lost health & boosts atk for 3 turns(35%(base) +1.5% per 1% lost HP, 130%) SBB: Bond of Blood 30 hit attack to all foes, boost def/rec for 3 turns (130%), gives barrier to allies, barrier gets stronger when ally's HP is low(only applies on the initial cast),& grants death resistance(10%) (2000HP +.5%HP of barrier per 1% HP lost) UBB: Link of the First Lord 100 hit attack to all foes, deal additional damage at end of turn, immesively bolsters spark damage(+500%) & guaranteed red sparks for 1 turn(+50%dmg), all attacks are critical for 1 turn, after effect reduce allies' atk/rec to 0 for 1 turn Category:Blog posts